


You Paint Love with Your Blood

by Renyo



Series: Unspoken Promises [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renyo/pseuds/Renyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redemption is born out of sacrifice and love.</p>
<p>I don't own HP series and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Paint Love with Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot when I created my writing blog on tumblr under a different name. I dug this out to share it with you guys. Also, I fixed a few minor parts of the original version.
> 
> Why do I always write angst? Can't my muse give me something like smut and fluff? I want to know how to write happy and sexy fanfictions.

You Paint Love with Your Blood  
Tomarry/Harrymort (warning: angst, some blood, character death) 

Harry’s holly wand trained on his once immortal enemy, yet he could not bring himself to utter a word. One spell was all the world needed to end the war. Yet, his courage dwindled as the only wizard who ever made him feel alive came to surrender.

"Do…it," said Tom, whose determined eyes penetrating Harry’s soul. There was nothing but conviction in the crimson eyes. The taller man, though injured, held himself with stoic regality that Harry secretly admired. No, the Slytherin heir deserved respect, yet this corrupt world had never given him a proper one.

Disappointed by his inaction, Tom slowly dragged himself in front of Harry. He did not even wince once as blood steadily trickled down his thigh.

"I know what you’re thinking, Harry. But this magical world we both cherish so does not want a mad man like me."

Harry fervently protested as the Dark Lord’s cold callous hands enveloped his wand hand.

"You… have the kindest heart to be able to forgive me…for every wrong I have done."

The Slytherin stalled for a few minutes. Whether he was catching a breath due to his fatal would or swallowing his pride to make this apology, Harry guessed this was the best he would ever get.

"Please… Tom. I can’t do this. There is still time to reverse this!"

Tom’s eyes gradually softened as the young Gryffindor insisted on giving him a second chance. However, his own wretched heart knew he did not deserve this kindness bestowed upon him, because it was as hopeless as the Warlock’s Hairy Heart. The younger man had a future ahead of him, and he would not take that away from him. Perhaps another lifetime, or he could just wait for him at the Station. Until Harry truly came into his life, he never thought he would appreciate the relief Death and Love could offer. It felt good to live.

"I am afraid not, love. Even if I live, the world will do everything to decimate and separate us. I don’t want that for you. I will end this war for you, so you don’t have to live in misery with me. Would you forgive me once again?" asked Tom.

Harry did not like the sad tone his love used, but he answered back,   
"How many times have I said this? I, Harry James Potter, forgive you and will always stand by your side, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Please just let me help you!"

Seeing his brave little lion being so open with his feelings, Tom smiled gently and whispered, “Forgive my selfish need to make you my first priority.”

Then, he pierced his own heart with Harry’s wand.

The body fell backward, and Harry refused to let go of his wand. He fell towards the ground along with his Tom. 

Harry didn’t cry because Tom would not want him to be upset. He was getting better at concealing his emotions from the Dark Lord.

He watched the spark in Tom’s ruby pupils blur and fade, so he looked away in pain, knowing there was no way he could revive him. Instead, he focused on carefully pulling out his wand. It was that moment he noticed a peculiar phenomenon on his bloodied wand.

Rapidly, Tom’s blood slid down the wooden stick, trailed his hands and etched into his pale skin, but the blood did not end there. Sanguine liquid darkened and crawled in serpentine movement. Small blotches of blood joined the bigger ones. Sharp edges contrasted against smooth curves. Harry held his breath and stared at this transformation.

When the magic was done, Harry weakly laughed, “You really are a selfish bastard, you know. Leaving me behind and going on a Great Adventure first. Of course I’d forgive you though I’d be mad at you for a long, long time.”

Harry’s fingers gently caressed the magical tattoo as he looked to his dead lover.

"You said you were bullocks at romantic things, but I never believed that. I was right though. You just have a special way to show it."

A snake intertwined with a male lion. Each refused to submit to each other, yet couldn’t bring themselves to relinquish the hold.


End file.
